Die Schachweltmeisterschaft
In Die Schachweltmeisterschaft nimmt Ami an der Schachweltmeisterschaft im sogenannten Schachturm teil und schafft es ins Finale, in dem ihre Gegnerin Berthierite ist. Handlung Berthierite kann es einfach nicht verstehen, warum ihre Schwester Kermesite plötzlich eine ganz normale Frau sein möchte. Rubeus und ihre beiden anderen Schwestern hingegen versuchen erst gar nicht den Gesinnungswandel Kermesites nachzuvollziehen. Als Rubeus den Schwestern mitteilt, dass es sich bei dem Schachturm um einen Heiligen Ursprungsort handelt, meldet sich Berthiertie freiwillig für den Auftrag. Nachdem Weggang Bertierites, stellen Calaverite und Petzite klar, dass sie im Falle eines Erfolges ihrer Schwester auch den damit verbundenen Ruhm für sich reklamieren würden. Nach einem Sieg im Schach über ihre Freundin Bunny, beschließt Ami zum Schachtturm zu gehen, woraufhin sich Bunny und Makoto dazu bereit erklären sie dorthin zu begleiten. Ami erzählt ihnen dass der Schachturm der Austragungsort der am Sonntag stattfindenden Schachweltmeisterschaft sein werde. Bunny und Makoto nehmen sofort an, dass Ami auch daran teilnimmt und wünschen ihr Glück. Ami errötet vor Verlegenheit und stellt unmissverständlich klar, dass sie zum Vergnügen Schach spiele und der Sieg für sie nur von sekundärer Bedeutung sei. Die als Meisterschaftsteilnehmerin getarnte Berthierite bekommt dies mit und verhöhnt Ami für Ansicht, sie beharrte darauf, dass allein der Sieg das wichtigste sei. Nach weiteren abfälligen Äußerungen, die Bunny und Makoto verärgern, begibt sich Berthierite in den Schachturm. Ami trifft sich im Anschluss mit dem Besitzer des Schachturms, der bereits Amis Großvater kannte, zum Schachspielen. Der Besitzer des Schachturms merkt an, wie glücklich Ami mittlerweile auf ihn wirke. Früher habe sie nur Schach gespielt, um ihrer Einsamkeit zu entfliehen, aber sie habe sich sehr verändert. Ami meint verlegen, dass dies darauf zurückzuführen sei, dass sie gute Freunde gefunden habe. Nach dem Sieg Amis über den alten Mann, sieht sie Berthierite hinter dem Schachturmbesitzer herumschleichen, danach entschuldigt sie sich, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Berthierite beginnt mit der Verbreitung der Schwarzen Macht. Ami versucht sie davon abzuhalten, doch Berthierite greift Ami an, in Anbetracht der Aussichtslosigkeit der Lage ist diese gezwungen sich sich vor Berthierites Augen in Sailor Merkur zu verwandeln. Mit ihrem Wasserstrahl kann sie die Schwarze Macht neutralisieren und die Schwester des Bösen beabsichtigt daraufhin Sailor Merkur anzugreifen, wird aber vor der Ausführung ihrer Attacke von Sailor Jupiters Donnerschlag am Handgelenk verletzt. Berthierite zieht sich zurück, als Sailor Jupiter und Sailor Moon auftauchen und die beiden Kriegerinnen erfahren von Merkur, dass sie sich vor ihrer Feindin verwandeln musste, was aber sehr bereut. Ihre Freundinnen können ihr Verhalten jedoch nachvollziehen. Nach ihrer Ankunft im Hauptquartier der Black-Moon-Klans wird Berthierite wegen ihres Rückzugs von ihren Schwestern mit Häme bedacht, was sie kränkt und ihr Selbstbewusstsein unterminiert. Am Tag der Weltmeisterschaft kommen Bunny, Makoto, Rei, Minako, Luna und auch Kermesite in den Schachturm um Ami moralische Unterstützung zu leisten. Durch Bunnys laute und peinliche Jubelrufe, die von Rei rüde unterbrochen werden, woraufhin der Besitzer des Schachturms auf sie aufmerksam und fragt die Mädchen, ob sie Freundinnen von Ami seien und diese Frage augenblicklich bejahen. Der alte Mann schätzt Ami glücklich, da sie so tolle Freundinnen gefunden habe. Am großen Monitor können die Zuschauer die Duelle mitverfolgen und am Ende stehen sich Ami und Berthierite im Finale um den Titel des Schachweltmeisters gegenüber. Ami gelingt es ihre Gegnerin zu besiegen, jedoch beginnt Berthierite mit ihrer Aktion an und fordert Sailor Merkur zu einem ganz besonderem Spiel heraus, bei dem ihre eigenen Regeln gelten. Das Sailor Team trifft ein und wird aber augenblicklich von Berthierite in einer frostigen Kugel eingesperrt und als Geiseln genommen. Sailor Merkur willigt ein und Berthierite verstellt die Schachfiguren so, dass es unmöglich für die Wasserkriegerin ist noch zu gewinnen und zudem friert ihrer Körper mit jeder verloren Schachfigur immer mehr ein. Berthierite versucht Merkur zu verhöhnen, indem sie ihre die Sinnlosigkeit einer Selbstopferung zur Rettung ihrer Freunde erläutert. Merkur erwidert darauf jedoch, dass sich jederzeit für ihre Freunde opfern würde. Merkurs Statthaftigkeit und die enge Verbundenheit mit ihren Freundinnen lässt Berthierite verzweifeln. In dem Moment erscheinen Petzite und Calaverite und erinnern Berthierte daran, dass sie ihren Erfolg ebenfalls für sich beanspruchen würden. Als Berthierite kurz davor war, Merkur Schach zu setzen, wird die Figur von Tuxedo Masks Rose getroffen, wodurch sowohl die Frostkugel in der die Sailor Kriegerinnen gefangen waren als auch das Eis an Merkurs Körper verschwindet. Tuxedo Mask verschwindet verlässt die Sailor Kriegerinnen allerdings sofort wieder. Berthierite ist gescheitert und hat sich damit aus Sicht ihrer Schwestern als zu schwach und unfähig erwiesen, was sie ihr auch in aller Deutlichkeit kundtun. Enttäuscht und desillusioniert, allerdings trotzdem erheitert über dass ihr bevorstehende Ende führt Berthierite unter intendierter Herbeiführung ihres eigenen Todes ihren mächtigsten Abgriff durch und beschwört einen gewaltigen Eissturm. Als nun Berthierites Körper sukzessiv einfriert, ruft sie laut, dass alle alleine seien und dass niemand Liebe bräuchte. Kermesite kämpft sich durch den Eissturm zu ihrer Schwester vor und versucht diese davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sie verstehen könne und in während ihres Daseins als Mensch Liebe erfahren habe. Von Kermesites Rede überzeugt und emotional be- und gerührt unterbricht Berthierite den Eissturm bittet Kermesite um Verzeihung. Sailor Moon benutzt ihren Silberkristall um auch Berthierite in einen normalen Menschen zu verwandeln. Kermesite und Berthierite spielen Schach, bei dem Berthierite erneut zu betrügen versucht, jedoch dabei von ihrer Schwester bemerkt wird. Im ersten Augenblick regiert Kermesite wütend darauf, allerdings verzeiht Kermesite ihrer Schwester und bekundet Berthierite gegenüber ihre schwesterliche Liebe und sie umarmen sich. Besetzung Trivia * Diese Episode wurde im Sailor-Moon-Magazin Nr. 25/1999 als Comic veröffentlicht. *Das erste Schachduell zwischen Ami (mit den weißen Figuren) und Berthierite (mit den schwarzen Figuren) ist einem echten Duell der Schachweltmeisterschaft 1972 nachempfunden. Im echten Duell allerdings verlor der Spieler der weißen Figuren. *In der deutschsprachigen Snynchronfassung wird die Attacke Wasserstrahl fälscherlicherweise als Seifenblasen bezeichnet. 071 en:For Friendship! Ami and Berthier Clashpl:W imię przyjaźni! Starcie Ami i Berthier